There is an image erasing apparatus to perform image erasing processing for a sheet with heat to thereby erase color of an image. The image erasing apparatus has an erasure to give heating treatment to a sheet on which an image has been formed with image erasable material to thereby erase the color of the sheet-like image (color material). The image erasing apparatus has a reader to read an image so as to remain image data before image erasing and a reader to read an image so as to discriminate whether or not the image erasing has normally been performed after image erasing. But if the reader to read the image so as to remain the image data and the reader to read the image so as to discriminate whether or not the sheet is reusable after image erasing are separately provided, a problem to cause cost increase occurs. In addition, in case that only the reading processing is performed, if a sheet passes through the erasure, a problem that a long processing time is required occurs.